Hinata Kitsune
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: Hinata is the daughter of the strongest demon that ever lifed, but Hinata's mother refuses to let him have Hinata. What will Happen find out now on Hinata Kitsune


SUMMARY

**The Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha, is a very lovely village. The Hyuga Clan was very powerful, very rich, as well as, very lucky. On December 27, The Queen of the Hyuga Clan, Hikari Hyuga, was having her first child. A beautiful baby girl, with dark blue, lavender/pupilless eyes was born, however this newborn was not normal. The baby also had, two purple fox ears, on the top of her head, three whisker birthmarks, on each cheek. Hikari knew why her daughter had these extra features, and so did the King of the Hyuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuga. Even though Hiashi knew what his daughter was, and that his daughter wasn't really his real daughter. Hiashi loved his daughter and his wife, he protects them both. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS, HERE AND NOW ON, HINATA KITSUNE.**

BIRTH OF A HALF-BREED DO NOT COPYRIGHT

Once in the Land of Fire, there was a village called The Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha. Konoha was located in the Heart of the Land of Fire; The Heart of the Land of Fire was where all the strongest ninja lived. Konoha was surrounded by trees, rivers, lakes, and a giant stone wall; the giant stone wall is to protect the village, from any rouge ninjas, or enemy villages. Konoha was lead by a leader, called The Hokage. The Hokage lived in the center of the Village; reason of that was to keep a bird's eye view over the village. The Village was full of clans; however, exact clan was in an important moment. The Hyuga Clan was the richest, powerful, impressive clan. They had a special set of eyes, The Byakugan. The Byakugan was a set of white pupilless eyes, with the ability of seeing 360' degrees around the holder. On December 27, the King of the Hyuga Clan and the Queen of the Hyuga Clan, Hiashi and Hikari Hyuga, were having their first baby, the Heir to the Hyuga Clan. The Hyuga Clan was up a storm, Their Queen was in pain, the only thing they heard, was their Queen's scream.

The Hyuga elders were having a hard time doing their paperwork, because of their Queen's screaming. The elders sighed, "This is unbearable. She has more air in her lungs, than a bull horn! Hikari is a very impressive woman, and she and Hiashi are the clan's strongest warriors, so I can only imagine that the Heir will be stronger then the both of them combined. So we need to make sure, we train the Heir." Said Hiagishi Hyuga, Hiashi's Father and Hikari's Stepfather. Hiagishi was working on some papers for the Heir's training, and Hikasama Hyuga, Hikari's Mother and Hiashi's Stepmother, were thinking about why Hikari was so scared, about having Hiashi in the nursery. 'She's hiding something. I don't know what, she may be my child. My Grandchild is going to be beautiful, or handsome. Whatever gender is my grandchild, I will love him or her.' Hikasama thought as she smiled. Hikasama's thought was broken, when she heard her daughter screaming. 'I guess she is in a lot of pain. Hikari is going to be a great mother.'

HYUGA COMPOUND-5:00 A.M. - HYUGA NURSERY

"She's beautiful, and she looks so peaceful. Hiashi, what should we name her?" said Hikari Hyuga. Hikari was a 6'7ft, longed purple haired, lavender-eyed, that wore a purple Kimono, with flower designs. Hiashi was a 7'6ft, longed brown haired man, that wore a brown Kimono, (Yes, men in Japan wear kimono). "Hinata, Hinata Hyuga Heiress to the Hyuga Clan. I think she will make the prefect daughter." Hiashi Hyuga laughed. "I THINK SO AS WELL!" Said a sinister voice. Hiashi and Hikari started to panic, Hiashi was not scared, he got into a stance, and he looked at his wife, who was shaking behind him. "It's Him, He's here, why-why is he here." Hikari said, "Don't worry, he won't hurt you or Hinata." Hiashi said looking around, "Do you think that you can really protect what rightfully belongs to me. Please make it easier on yourself, and hand Hikari and that baby over." The sinister voice said. "Not in a million years, you would have to take them from me. Show yourself, mystery man."Hiashi said. The voice started to chuckle and then bursted out laughing, "Hahahaha, as you wish, however you will regret guarding what's mine. Hikari I hope you said your goodbyes to your child!" the voice said. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker, and the whole mansion went dark. The nursery went dark, and little Hinata started to cry, "Hush little Hinata, daddy is here!" Hiashi yelled to his child, out of nowhere, a bright red light shined at the end of the hallway. The light grew brighter, and a figure came from the light, a 7'8ft, red-spiked haired, red-eyed man, wore a red-gi (karate suit), under a cloth that hung off of his shoulders, that stopped at his feet. He also had fox ears on the top of his head, and claws and fangs, also three whisker birthmarks on each cheek, he also had a long fox tail. Hikari was scared, this man, she feared him. "Yes, Daddy is here. Well, Hello Hikari, you look well. Now that I'm here, where is she? It's time you handed me my Heiress." The man said. Hiashi walked between Hikari and the red-haired man. "Stay away from my family." Hiashi said, as he started to stand up for his family. The man stood 5ft from Hiashi and Hikari; he started to walk forward closing the gap, between Hikari and his so-called heiress. "Hikari, it's been so long, I thought you forgot about me. Maybe you forgot my name, so let me refresh your mind. I AM THE STRONGEST DEMON THAT EVER LIVED, I AM THE KING OF ALL BUJJI, I AM THE ULTIMATE SPIRIT, WHICH HAS GIVEN MEN AND WOMEN NIGHTMARES, AND I AM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THAT BABY! I AM KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" the man named, Kyuubi No Kitsune said. Hiashi was outdone, the most powerful demon, is his house. "Kyuubi No Kitsune, I refuse to let you come into my house, take my wife, or my child. So please be a gentlemen, and leave my house." Hiashi said. The Kyuubi sighed, "ALRIGHT, AS YOU WISH. I WILL LEAVE, FAREWELL." Kyuubi said as he turned to leave. After he left, Hikari was happy. "Well, I guess he must know he can't win in a fight with me." Hiashi said. Suddenly, the lights went off, and something sounded like glass breaking. "What was that?!" Hiashi said, "I don't know!" Hikari Yelled. They before they could do anything else, Hinata started to cry! "HINATA!" Hiashi and Hikari said in fusion. When the lights come back on, they looked at the nursery and saw Kyuubi in the nursery, holding Hinata in his arms. "Shh, you don't have to cry. I'm going to take you home with me now." Kyuubi said holding the baby close to him, rubbing her hair. Looking closer at Hinata, Kyuubi saw that she had two purple fox ears on the top of her head, three whisker birthmarks on each cheek, and a small purple fox tail, this made him purr. "How lovely, you have some of my features. I'm sure you will fit right in. Let's go home." The Kyuubi purred, as he began to walk out of the nursery. Hiashi run in front of Kyuubi, with his hand in the air. "Get your hands off my daughter!" Hiashi said, Kyuubi knocked Hiashi aside, and ran up to Hikari. "Enjoy your life; Hinata will be coming with me!" Kyuubi laughed, but then his face took pain. Kyuubi turned around, and saw a prayer slip on his back. "You won't take my child from me." Hiashi said, with his hand pressed against the prayer slip. Kyuubi started to fade away, he looked at Hikari. "You may have won this round, but Hinata will belong to me. Just wait, 15 years, Hinata will be mine and mine alone. Just wait, just you wait!" Kyuubi yelled as he faded away. Hikari held Hinata close to her, "Don't worry, he won't touch Hinata."Hiashi said, "I hope so." Hikari said, holding her baby. Hinata looked up, at smiled at her mother and her father. "Welcome home Hinata." They both said.

THE ACADEMY

5 YEARS LATER

One Sunny, lovely, busy day in Konoha, things were very busy. The stores were crowded with people and the Hyuga Clan, were training the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan. In the Training Dojo, Hinata and Hiashi were in combat, Hinata had grown into a 4'6ft, short-purple haired, black training suit wearing warrior. Hiashi throw a punch, and Hinata disappeared and Hiashi started to look around, to look for Hinata. "Hinata, where are you?" Hiashi asked, Hiashi looked and got his answer, when he saw Hinata lying on the ground on her stomach, drinking a strawberry smoothie, with a set of black headphones on her head, listening to music, reading a magazine. "Hey Mother, there's a sale at Konoha's Mall. Can we go after I defeat father?"Hinata asked, "If you can defeat him in Five seconds, then yes!" Hikari said smiling. Hiashi started to run to Hinata, Hinata disappeared and reappeared behind Hiashi, with a Kunai under Hiashi's neck. "Father, I Win." Hinata said, she looked at her mother, "how long was that?" she asked. Hmmm, 4.9 seconds." Hikari said, Hinata moved from behind her father, and ran up to her room to grab her shoes. Hikari was happy, that her daughter was happy, and the fact that she managed to hide the Kitsune features. Hiashi walked over to his wife, "Hinata seems to be happy, but, the birthmarks still are there." Hiashi said. Hikari started to smile, "I'm sure she will be alright." Hikari said, "Well, I have to go take Hinata to the mall." Hikari said, as she started up the stairs.

HINATA'S ROOM-1:34P.M.

Hinata was sitting on her lavender king-sized bed, putting on her sneakers. "I'm stronger than I thought; still I can't wait to go to the mall." Hinata said. Hinata got off her bed, when she heard something, like something was banging. Hinata looked around and saw nothing, but she did hear something! "Hinata, come to me." "Who said that?" Hinata started to panic, "Come to me, little Kitsune. You do not belong with them, you belong to me. I am your Creator, your savior, I am your…." The voice couldn't finish, because Hinata's mother was coming up the stairs. Hinata was confused, but she wasn't going to let that ruin her trip to the mall.

5 MINS LATER-AT KONOHA'S MALL

Hinata and Hikari were at the mall, looking for whatever Hinata was looking for. Hinata couldn't get that voice out of her head, 'Why did that voice say it was my creator,' Hinata thought. Ten minutes later, Hinata found the ninja tool set that she was looking for. Hinata walked into the shop and walked up to the shelf. "I like to pay for this ninja tool set." Hinata said to the man, "You can have it for free, just don't poke your eyes out." The man said. Hinata joined her mother at the opening of the shop; Hikari looked at Hinata, and said, "You will be enrolled in the Ninja Academy tomorrow." Hikari said, "Ok mother, just don't tell father that I bought a Ninja Tool Set." Hinata said, "Deal." Hikari said. They walked home, not aware of the set of eyes following them, "My sweet Hinata, so you're joining the Ninja Academy tomorrow. I can't wait to claim you as my own, and then maybe, you will become Hinata Uchiha. See you tomorrow my love." The mystery person said.

THE NEXT MORNING 7:00A.M.-AT THE HYUGA COMPOUND

Hinata was getting ready for the Ninja Academy; she was packing her backpack with everything she needed. Hinata placed her backpack on her back and left the Hyuga Mansion. Five minutes after Hinata left the Mansion, Hiashi came into the living room and saw his wife reading a book, but no Hinata, and this worried him. Hiashi walked over to his wife, and smiled at her, "Hikari, where is Hinata?" Hiashi asked. Hikari looked up from her book, "Hinata is at the Ninja Academy for class." Hikari said. Hiashi's face went blank, and then…..3….2….1, " MY BABY GIRL, AT THE NINJA ACADEMY, WITH THOSE SLY, NASTY, PERVERY, PEEPING TOM, BOYS?!" Hiashi asked, "Yes." Hikari said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, HOLD ON HINATA, DADDY'S COMING!" Hiashi said, running out the door. However he didn't make because Hikari knocked him upside the head, with a frying pan. "Sorry husband, but Hinata needs to be around other kids." Hikari said, as she tried Hiashi in the closet.

AT THE NINJA ACADEMY

The Ninja Academy was a place where kids learn how to fight. Hinata was new at the Academy; Hinata was not very easy to sneak up on. Hinata took a seat on the swings, and waited for the class to ring. When she was sitting, she heard a whole lot of girls screaming. Hinata looked at the opening to the Academy gates, and saw a boy with duck butt black hair, a blue shirt with a long collar, white shorts, and bandages on both legs, his eyes were black as coal. Hinata knew that boy; his name was Sasuke Uchiha, the pretty boy of Konoha. "Sasuke, to think the village's snobbiest kid would be enrolling in a common school. Well, I am the Heiress of the Hyuga clan so I guess we are somewhat the same." Hinata said. Sasuke was a very popular child, but he hated ever girl in the village, well ever girl expect Hinata. Sasuke looked at the Hyuga Heiress, sitting on the swing. "Hinata, I knew you would be here. Now that you're here, it's time to claim you." Sasuke thought in his head. Sasuke started to make his way to the Hyuga, when the school bell rung. Hinata got up, and ran to the building. "Dang it, maybe I can sit next to her. Or better, we could be on the same team!" Sasuke thought.

INSIDE THE NINJA ACADEMY-5MINUTES AFTER THE BELL RUNG

The classroom was full of students, and the students seem to have a lot to talk about. There was a young boy, with brown-spiked hair, a red-upside down triangle on each of his cheeks, slit like eyes, and his teeth were like fangs. His name is Kiba, Heir to the Dog clan. Kiba was a nice kid, and he traveled with a small white, long-eared puppy named Akaumaru. Akaumaru was a cute little puppy that rode on Kiba's head. Then there was a girl with emerald green eyes, long pink bubble gum hair, and a pink dress. Her name was Sakura Hanro; Sakura was Heiress of the Hanro Clan. Then there was the boy, Hinata had a crush, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki had yellow spiky hair, he wore an orange jumpsuit. Naruto was a great boy, and He was the son of the Hokage, Minato Uzumaki. Hinata had crush on Naruto, ever since the day he saved her from a giant fox monster. Hinata never forgot that.

_FLASHBACK: 10 MONTHS AGO_

_Hinata was in the Forest of Fire, running for her life. Hinata was scared, she was thought she was going to die. The monster was bigger than her and bigger than the Hyuga Mansion, "I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" Hinata screamed. Hinata tripped on a tree stump of a Great Oak Tree, she looked behind and saw the beast coming right behind her! Hinata quickly got under some bushes, and was just in time. The beast came to stop, looking for the Hyuga Heiress. Hinata looked up from the bushes and got a good look at the beast. The beast was a Giant Fox, with a scar over its right eye, and a sword on this back. The Fox was bigger than the Hyuga Mansion, and was very angry. The Fox started to sniff around trying to find the scent of the Hyuga Heiress, Hinata watched in horror as the Fox sniffed around, but suddenly, the Fox started to walk away. Hinata took a deep breath, and breathed out as the Fox left. But the bushes started to lift up, revealing the Giant Fox! "Ah, there you are." The Fox said. Hinata just ran off, she ran for Konoha, but she went the wrong way! Instead of ending up at the Konoha's Gates, she ended up at the Konoha's Mountains. Hinata started to panic, she was at a dead end. Hinata started to climb the mountains, but the mountains were too slippery; Hinata just fell on her back. The trees started to shake, and the Fox came through the trees with a roar! Hinata crawled her way to the Mountains, back to the mountains. Hinata slowly got up body backed to the Mountains, the Giant Fox looked down at the little Hyuga. The Fox lended its head down to the Heiress, the Fox's nose was face-to-face to Hinata's trembling body. The Fox's Lips formed a wicked smile; his teeth were sharp and pointed, this scared Hinata. "Finally, I have found you, now it's time for me to take you back to you father, little Kitsune." The Fox said, "My father is Hiashi Hyuga, King of the Hyuga Clan. My father would never hire a demon to find me." Hinata said. The Fox laughed, "Your Father is a Demon, the strongest demon who ever lived. Now, you're coming with me." The Fox said. The Fox reached his hand, and Hinata tried to make a run for it, but the Fox just grabbed her in the palm of its hand. The Fox brought Hinata up to its face, Hinata started to struggle, "Struggle all you want, Hinata, but you are coming with me."The Fox said. Hinata started to cry, "Excuse me, Mister Fox. Please get your paws off my son's friend." Someone said. The Fox looked at the top of the Mountains, and saw a man, with spiky yellow hair, sapphire blue eyes, 7'6ft tall, with long-sleeved coat that stopped at his ankles, the bottom of the coat had flames, and the back of the coat said Hokage. The Fox held Hinata tight in his fist, "You must be the Hokage of the Village of Konoha, Minato Uzumaki." The Fox said, "Correct, and May I ask you who you are?" The Hokage asked. The Fox tighten his grip on the Hyuga, "I am Rokai Kitsune, Fifth Kitsune of the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune." Rokai said. Minato disappeared, and the Hokage reappeared with Hinata in his arms. The Fox had been cut in half, slowly vanished. Hinata fell asleep, and the Hokage looked at the sleeping girl. Hinata woke up at the Hokage's Mansion and a little boy was there to greet her. "Hello Hinata, are you ok?" The boy asked, "Yes, How did you know my name?"Hinata asked, "Dad, He rescued you from a fox demon. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. Ever since then, they've been friends._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hinata and Naruto were close friends after that. The Teacher's voice broke Hinata from her thoughts, "Hello class, I am Iruka Umino, and I will be assigning you teams.

Team 6: Kiba, Sakura, and Choji

Team 7: Ino, Idate, and Shion

Team 8: Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke

_AFTER THE TEAMS ARE GIVEN_

Hinata was happy that she was on the same team as Naruto, but Sasuke was most pleased with his teammate. "Hinata, it seems fate has brought the two strongest clans together. I am pleased with this." Sasuke said, Hinata turned to the Uchiha Heir, "Yes, I too believe that fate has bought. Naruto, Sasuke. Iruka-sensei told me, that we have to meet here at 5:00pm tomorrow, so please don't be late." Hinata said, Sasuke and Naruto nodded, "So guys, how about we go get Ramen tomorrow, to get to know each other better?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke looked at Hinata, "If I go Hinata might be there, and then I can confess my love for her. Hinata, all these years you have avoided me, but now, we can finally have our hearts connect." Sasuke thought in his head, "Ok, I'm in." Sasuke said, Hinata looked up at the sky, she looked spaced out again. "Hinata?" Naruto said, Hinata did not answer, "Hinata?"Sasuke said, still no answer. "HINATA!" they both said in fusion. Hinata came back to reality, "Yes, look I'm sorry. I thought someone called me, "Maybe you heard my heart calling for you." Sasuke said, "What?" Hinata asked, Sasuke noticed what he said. "Oh uh, nothing." Sasuke said. "Hinata, are you coming for Ramen?" Naruto asked, "Yes, I'll go. I have to go home now, see you tomorrow." Hinata said as she left.

_AT THE HYUGA COMPOUND-7:45_

Hinata walked into the Mansion, and went to the living room. Hinata saw her mother, in a chair reading a book. "Hello mother, where's father?" Hinata asked, "He tried to get you from the Ninja Academy, so I hit him in the head with a frying pan, tied him up and put him in the closet. Hinata walked over to the closet, opened the door, and saw her father tied up with a terrified look on his face. Hinata dragged her father out the closet, and untied him. "Father, are you ok?" Hinata asked Hiashi, Hiashi pulled Hinata into a hug, and he was crying like a little baby. "Hinata please, never left me alone with your mother again!" Hiashi begged, Hinata broke the hug, and walked to her room, "Hinata please don't leave me."Hiashi said a shadow came over him; he turned to see Hikari behind him with a frying pan, "Don't Leave Me Alone With Your Mother, uh?" Hikari said. Hinata heard her father scream like a little girl. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Hinata said getting ready for bed.

_THE NEXT DAY-ICHIRAKU NOODLE SHOP-4:03P.M._

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke, met the next day as the Ramen shop. Naruto ordered Miso Ramen, Hinata ordered Pork Ramen, and Sasuke ordered Beef Ramen. Sasuke can't take his eyes of Hinata for a second, 'Hinata, you're so pretty. I just want to that you home with me. Hinata today I confess my love.' Sasuke thought. Naruto was first to finish his Ramen, "Ok, let's start introducing ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I love training, ramen, and my mother and father. And my dislikes are people who talk about other people. My dream is to become Hokage, just like my father." Naruto finished. Hinata went next, "My name is Hinata Hyuga, my likes are training, cinnamon buns, and cooking for my family. My dislikes are people making fun of other people. And my dreams are to become the greatest Hyuga clan leader and to win the heart of a boy I like." Hinata said. Sasuke was last to go, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I like training, rice balls, and show off my skills. My dislikes are people that hate the Uchiha Clan, and girls who are obsessed with me. My dreams are to win the heart of a girl I like, and to become clan leader." Sasuke said. This started the bond of Team 8.

THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT

_HYUGA COMPOUND-DECEMBER 27-6:00A.M. HINATA'S DREAM/MINDSCAPE/HINATA'S POINT OF VIEW_

_I was standing in a dark room; there was no sign of life anywhere. The only thing that I could hear was water dripping, and the wind draft. I started to walk the dark room, the water waves looked like they were coming west of my position. Suddenly I could have thought someone was breathing, and the louder the breathing got the faster and bigger the water got! Then the ground started to shake, and the shaking got louder and louder. Panicking I looked around and saw a rock, without thinking I quickly ran behind the rock. With my eyes closed, I heard the sound die down, and I opened my eyes and I saw that the rock's shadow was being casted by a crimson light, slowly looking around the side of the rock I saw what was casting that shadow. I saw a man, with crimson spiky hair, crimson red slit eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek just like I did, claws that ever about 1inch long, and fangs, he had fox ears on the two of his head, and a fox tail, he wore a red karate gi, and he had a necklace with a silver chain, with a crimson snarling fox on it. The man was looking around, 'What is he looking for?' I thought. Before I knew it, something was wrapping itself around my waist. A crimson tail, wrapped itself around my stomach, I heard the man laugh, "I found you." The man said, using his tail to pull me out of my hiding spot. Using his tail, he brought me face to face to him. "Look at you, so beautiful. I never knew that you would grow into such a lovely young lady." The man said, "Please don't hurt me." I begged he, "Come now, why would I hurt you, my sweet. I just came to wish you a happy birthday, Hinata."The man said. The man took the necklace off his neck and placed it on mine. "How do you know my name?" I asked him. He slowly put me down; you will know 10 years from now." The man said, as he disappeared. I just stood there, "What just happened?" I asked myself._

_HINATA'S ROOM-NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

Hinata was just waking up, in cold sweat. She then tried to scratch an itch on her neck, and felt some something around her neck. Hinata then saw the fox pendent around her neck, "What, this necklace, from my dream." Hinata said to herself. Hinata then got out of bed, and made her way downstairs. When she got to the living and turned on the light. "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!" everyone said, jumping out of their hiding places. Hinata was happy to have great friends that cared for her. Naruto stood forth, with something in a big box with holes. "Hinata, we have been friends for a long time and I think you would like this" Naruto said, giving Hinata the gift. Hinata opened the box and a small crimson baby fox out, and into Hinata's arms. "Ah Naruto, He's so cute." Hinata said as the fox licked Hinata's cheek. The Fox looked at Hinata and said "yip yip yip bark." , "What did he say?"Hinata asked. Kiba, who understood dogs said, "He said, I love you Mommy." Kiba said. Hinata said "I love you too Kitsune." Hinata said. Sasuke left out the door, and Hinata was wondering what was eating him, Hinata followed Sasuke and saw him looking into the sunset. "Hello Sasuke, is there something wrong?" Hinata asked, "Are you alone, did anyone follow you?" Sasuke asked, "No." Hinata answered. Sasuke walked up to Hinata, and grabbed Hinata's hands and brought them to his chest, "Hinata, I love you." Sasuke said, "What?" Hinata asked, "Hinata I love you, you're the only girl that I want." Sasuke said. Hinata pulled away from him, "Sasuke I'm sorry, I like you as a friend, but I have a crush on Naruto." Hinata said to Sasuke. Sasuke was mad, the girl he wanted was in love with the craziest ninja of Konoha, and Sasuke grabbed Hinata, and pulled her close to him. "Hinata, please tell me you're joking. Please I can't live without you." Sasuke begged, Hinata pushed away, "No Sasuke, I'm not joking. I love Naruto." Hinata said. Sasuke was truly angry. Hinata turned to leave, Sasuke was angry, but came to a good idea, "Hinata Hyuga, I won't let that moron have you." Sasuke to himself.

THE LETTER

_TEN YEARS LATER-HYUGA COMPOUND-1:30P.M.-HIKARI'S POINT OF VIEW_

_Ten years have passed, since Hinata got her pet fox, Kitsune. The two have formed a bond; one that I'm sure can't be broken that bond that is shared between Master and Beast. I was walking through the Mansion, and I heard Hinata's voice. I made my way to the training field, and saw Hinata and Kitsune, and a whole lot of deep holes. "Nice one boy, now let's try the Crimson Fang Jutsu." Hinata said to Kitsune, Kitsune had grown into a wolf sized fox, crimson fox, with red eyes, and pearly white teeth. The Crimson Fang was somewhat like the Fang over Fang, but with more force and instead of gray, it was Crimson. Hinata had grown into a lovely young lady, with long hair, she now wears a long sleeved lavender and purple jacket, dark blue pants, she wears my old ninja headband around her neck. I took a seat and watched Hinata and Kitsune train together. Hinata kneeled on her right knee, and made the tiger hand sign, Kitsune stood 5ft behind, Hinata slowly got up, holding the hand sign in place. Kitsune then become surrounded by crimson chakra, Hinata then becomes surrounded by crimson charka. Hinata ran at full speed to a clearing, Kitsune ran behind her, Hinata jumped 7ft in the air, and Kitsune followed behind her. The two stopped in mid-air, Kitsune placed his left paw on Hinata's back, and then Hinata focused and yelled the words, "Crimson Fang, Transformation!" Hinata yelled. They both disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, I saw a Giant Two-Headed Fox, with saber fangs, giant claws, spinning in the air, with a loud roar. I was surprised; they had that type of power. The Giant Fox landed with a thump, brought its heads to the sky, and roared, "I AM KITSHINA!" Kitshina roared. I was outdone Hinata and Kitsune could become so strong. Kitshina jumped in the air, and started to spin fast. I couldn't see Kitshina anymore, only the giant swirling crimson tornado. "Crimson Fang, x2!" Kitshina yelled. The swirl moved and high speed, drilling into the ground. The ground shook and the whole Mansion shook, and the swirl came up again, and Kitshina stopped, and spun again. When this swirl came the swirl disappeared, 10 ft from the Mansion. I got up and ran to the site. When I was half way there, I heard rustling in the bushes; I got a Kunai and was ready to defeat myself. But what came from the bushes was a little fox, with a letter in its mouth. The fox handed me the letter and said, "Lord Kyuubi, told me to tell you 'BEWARE THE RED MOON'. The fox left, and left me to think, "What does Kyuubi want?" I thought to myself, until it hit me, 15 years ago. 'Just wait, 15 years later, Hinata will be mine.' Kyuubi's voice ranged in my ears. I was getting worried about Hinata. I ran to the site, but then I saw Hinata, carrying Hinata on her back? I walked up to her; Hinata gave the other Hinata to me. Then Hinata gave a back flip, and transformed into Kitsune. The two us walked back to the compound, Hinata was asleep in my arms. Back at the compound, I took Hinata to her room, and Kitsune went to get something to eat. With Hinata in bed, Kitsune out to get something to eat. I went to my room, to read the letter Kyuubi sent me. I sat on my bed, and opened the letter. The letter read:_

_Dear Hikari,_

_How are you? I trust you are treating Hinata well, oh and don't worry about Hinata's birthday present from me I gave something useful. Now let's get to business, 15 years have passed since our last encounter, and you know what that means. I have been keeping a close eye on Hinata and Kitsune, and I have to say they are very powerful, makes me proud of my heiress. The Konoha Festival is coming on the night of the blood-colored moon; I will be paying a visit to the day after the Festival. Hikari, for 15 years you have kept me from what is rightfully mine, but in 3 weeks that will all change._

_Until the Festival_

_Kyuubi No Kitsune_

_I was worried but I wasn't going to let this happen, I will take care of Kyuubi myself. But I have to tell Hinata someway._

A SECRET REVEALED

_3 WEEKS LATER-THE KONOHA FESTIVAL-THE NIGHT OF THE RED MOON-NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

Hinata and Kitsune were getting ready for the festival, "Kitsune, do you like this kimono? One bark yes, two barks no." Hinata said to the fox on her bed. Kitsune barked once, Hinata put on the Kimono. Hinata was ready for the festival, and so was Kitsune, Kitsune wore a crimson bowtie, and a little butler like coat. Hinata and Kitsune left the Hyuga mansion, and Hinata had a date with the love of her life.

_AT THE FESTIVAL_

_Bright lights were everywhere, people having fun, and Naruto with his mother and father. Hinata and Kitsune walked up to them, "Hello Naruto, Kushina, and Minato" Hinata greeted, Naruto started to blush, "Hello Hinata, Kitsune." Naruto said still blushing. Kushina and Minato were too busy looking and Kitsune_

"Hinata, is this fox wearing a tie and a suit?"Kushina asked, "Yes, this is Kitsune, my companion."Hinata said, Kitsune bowed his head to Kushina and Minato. Hinata loved the festival, and so did Kitsune. Naruto also loved the festival, but he couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. Kushina and Minato left to get some sake (an alcoholic beverage, kids do not drink.), leaving Naruto, Hinata, and Kitsune alone, Naruto then made his move, "Hinata, do you want to see a lovely site?" Naruto asked, "Sure, I would love to." Hinata said. Naruto took Hinata and Kitsune to a lake, where the moon's reflection was clear. "Hinata, I love you. I always had a crush on you. So I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked, "Yes, I would love to be you girlfriend." Hinata said. Naruto and Hinata were so close to a kiss, when, "Not so fast, dode!" someone said. Hinata and Naruto turned to see Sasuke Uchiha standing there mad, "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, "What do you think, I came to get my girl." Sasuke said, "Sorry Sasuke, but Hinata is my girlfriend." Naruto said, Sasuke rushed forward and grabbed Hinata's wrist, "I refuse to let Naruto have you, Hinata you belong to me. Now let's go we're leaving." Sasuke demanded, Hinata snatched her wrist away, "You can't tell me who I belong to, I love Naruto!" Hinata yelled, leaving the festival.

_LATER THAT NIGHT-HYUGA COMPOUND_

"_Listen, I think we should just give Hinata to the Kyuubi, after all that is his d….." one elder said. "No, I refuse to let that monster have her." Hikari said. Hinata had just walked into the house, and heard the elders yelling, 'Hmm, wonder what's going on.' Hinata thought, Hinata walked to the meeting opened the door, and heard. "As Hinata's father, I refuse to let this happen!" Hiashi protested, "Hiashi who could you protest to anything. Hinata is not your daughter, Hinata is the daughter of the Kyuubi No Kitsune." The elder yelled. Hinata froze in place, only one word escaped her lips, "What?" Hinata asked. Hikari and Hiashi turned around, and saw Hinata with a blank expression on her face, and Kitsune looked at his master with a worried face. "Hinata, Kitsune, we thought you were at the festival." Hiashi said, "I'm the daughter of the Kyuubi No Kitsune? I thought I was your daughter father." Hinata said, almost crying, "Hinata, you are my daughter." Hiashi said, "Don't lie to the half-breed. Hinata Hyuga, you are the daughter of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, his demonic power runs through your veins. Kitsune may be a common fox, but his chakra is linked to yours. Face it, you are a half-demon, and you will never be accepted, once we tell the Hokage about this." The elder said, "You are not to tell the Hokage anything!" Hiashi yelled. Hinata was angry, she was a half demon, her father is a demon. Hinata turned away, and walked. Hikari chased after her daughter, "Hinata please, listen to me. I know you're upset but please let me talk." Hikari begged her daughter, grabbing Hinata's shoulder. Hinata snatched her shoulder away from her mother, "Don't you touch me! After all you put me through; you really think I'm going to listen to what you have to say! I'm a Half-demon, and you hid this from me, Hikari Hyuga, you make me sick!" Hinata yelled, running to her room. Hikari was sad; her daughter hated her for hiding a secret. Hikari thought maybe she should let Hinata think._

_LATER THAT NIGHT-HINATA'S ROOM DOOR_

_Hikari couldn't sleep and thought maybe be she should talk to Hinata. Leaving her room, Hikari went down the hall, the door on the left of the window. Hinata's room was a lavender door, Hikari knocked on the door, "Hinata, I couldn't sleep, please open the door, I think maybe we could talk about what happened earlier. Hinata, I know that you're mad, Hinata please open the door." Hikari said, Hinata didn't answer. Hikari opened Hinata's room door, "Hinata?" Hikari said, but when she walked in the room, it was empty. Hikari started to panic, her daughter was gone, "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata where are you?! Hinata, oh god!" Hikari said screaming. Hikari saw a note on Hinata's bed, took the note, and started to read the letter._

_Dear Hikari and Hiashi Hyuga,_

_I can't live here; the people of this village will never accept me. I am leaving the__village and never returning, Kitsune and I are going to a place where no one can find. My room is no longer mine; use it for a human baby, instead of a half-breed like me. Mother, if my father comes for me tells him to leave me alone, I can't stand living here. Kitsune and I are going to train until we are stronger. _

_Until then_

_Hinata and Kitsune_

_Hikari was so sad, "Hinata, I am sorry." Hikari said, her child gone, lost confused. She couldn't lose her child; she had to figure out where Hinata went._

KONOHA ATTACKED

_THE NEXT DAY-5 HOURS AFTER HINATA LEFT-HYUGA COMPOUND-HINATA'S FORMER ROOM_

_Hiashi wanted to get Hikari to calm down, Hiashi also wanted Hinata back. Hiashi was walking down the hall, going to Hinata's room. Inside Hiashi saw his wife sitting on Hinata's bed. Hikari was crying, without Hinata how could they continue to live. "Hikari, please we will get Hinata back. Don't let the elder get to you."Hiashi said, "I can't stand this, the elders knew what they were doing, they knew that Hinata was a half-demon, they knew how Hinata would take it. And I am going to make them pay." Hikari said, walking to the elder's quarters. Hikari bursted through the door, and got the elder's attention. "Hello Queen Hikari, is there something we can help you with?" Hiagishi asked, "Don't you dare act innocent, you did this, my child ran away because of you! And don't think I didn't see you smile!" Hikari yelled, Hiagishi started to laugh, the other elders looked at him like he was crazy. "You're right, I was planning to get rid of Princess Hinata, and Lord Kyuubi was very crafty!" Hiagishi laughed, "Lord Kyuubi, wait are you telling me that you are working with Kyuubi?" Hiashi asked, Hiagishi laughed and jumped out of his seat. "Fools, I am not Hiagishi Hyuga!" Hiagishi said. A bright red light blinded everyone, once the light died down; a fox that stood like a man, with a golden fighting kimono, this fox was the same fox that attacked Hinata years ago. "I am Rokai Kitsune, and now that my plan is in motion, I shall that Princess Hinata to my king." Rokai said, disappearing. Hikari ran out the door, and into the forest. "Hinata, please hold on, I'm coming for you." Hikari thought._

_ELSEWHERE IN THE FOREST_

_Hinata and Kitsune were deep in the forest, Hinata had packed everything she and Kitsune would need, clothes, money, and Kitsune's favorite chew toy. Hinata and Kitsune reached a small house, where Hinata and her parents used to go. "Well, here we are Kitsune; I used to come here when I was younger. We will be living here for a while." Hinata said crying, Kitsune rubbed his head against Hinata's hand. Hinata walked forward, when a Kunai landed at her feet. Kitsune started to growl, "Well, well, well, it's been a while. Now that I found you, you're coming with me." Rokai said jumping from the trees. Hinata and Kitsune got into a stance, "Ready Kitsune?" Hinata asked, Kitsune barked in response. Hinata and Kitsune charged, Rokai was shocked, he saw the pendent on Hinata's neck, "Crimson Fang over Fang, Kitsune style!" Hinata said as she and Kitsune spun, Hinata and Kitsune's jutsu plunged through Rokai, and Hinata felt a pulse in her neck. Rokai fell to the ground, blood splattered everywhere, He looked at Hinata. "You may have defeated me, but your mother is master Kyuubi's next meal." He said as he died, "My mother, Kitsune I need a ride." Hinata said. Kitsune gave Hinata a lift on his back and ran to the Hidden Leaf Village. _

_SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE FOREST_

_Hikari was running to the site, until a man knocked her down. Hikari got up and saw, Kyuubi in front of her. "Kyuubi, what are you doing here?"Hikari asked getting up. "You know why I'm here, where is my daughter?!" Kyuubi growled, Hikari got up and got into a fighting stance, "Hinata ran away, after one of your warriors told her she was your child." Hikari said. Kyuubi growled, and grabbed Hikari and brought Hikari to his face, "Hinata ran away, well I'll have to lure her here." Kyuubi said, smiling. Kyuubi gave a mighty roar, and the village shook, Kyuubi got bigger. Kyuubi transformed into a giant nine-tailed fox, and roared. _

_Hinata rode Kitsune to the cliff of the Hokage Mountains, "Kitsune, hurry we have to get there." Hinata told her companion. Kitsune jumped off the mountains, and ran to the Village. Kyuubi blasted the village, with energy blasts. Hikari was stuck in the claw of Kyuubi, "Let me go, you over grown fur ball!" Hikari yelled, struggling in Kyuubi's claw, Kyuubi brought Hikari up to his face, "Look at your village, this could have been avoided all you had to do was give me my daughter." Kyuubi yelled, "I never wanted to have Hinata angry, I never wanted her to be the daughter of a monster." Hikari said, Kyuubi tighten the grip on Hikari, "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Now I want my child, where is my child, tell me now!" Kyuubi demanded, "Put my mother down, you giant fur ball." Someone yelled. Kyuubi looked to the Hokage Mansion, and saw Hinata and Kitsune standing on the roof, Kyuubi walked over to the building and lended his head to the little girl and her fox. Kyuubi smiled a wicked smile, "Finally, Hinata we meet, I have to said you are very smart to come to me. But Hinata, trust you know why I am here, and who I am?" Kyuubi asked, "No, don't know why you are here, and who are you?" Hinata asked, "I am Kyuubi Kitsune, the greatest demon that ever lived, and most important, I AM YOUR FATHER." Kyuubi said, Hinata tilted her head down, to where her bangs hid her eyes, "Hinata, don't be upset, you had to know that you were a part of something of something amazing, my child, how you grown. Hinata, you are the Princess of the Bujji, it's time you claimed your throne. Come with me, and have all you could ever want." Kyuubi said. Hinata and Kitsune suddenly become surrounded by crimson chakra, Hinata and Kitsune jumped up, Kitsune placed his paw on Hinata's back, "Crimson Fang, Transformation!" Hinata yelled. A cloud of smoke covered the Beast and its master, leaving the cloud of smoke was none other than, KITSHINA! Kyuubi looked amazed his daughter had the heart of a demon, Kitshina landed on the ground, and roared to the skies. "I AM KITSHINA, PROTECTER OF THE VILLAGE OF KONOHA. I WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO EVIL!" Kitshina roared to Kyuubi, Kyuubi then gave a roar of his own, "I AM KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, KING OF ALL BUJJI. I AM YOUR FATHER, YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, KITSHINA!" Kyuubi roared back to Kitshina. Kitshina started to snarl, "RELEASE MY MOTHER, LET US FIGHT, FOX-TO-FOX, FATHER-TO-DAUGHTER!" Kitshina demanded, Kyuubi sat Hikari down, and faced back to Kitshina, "LET US FIGHT CHILD; YOU WILL KNOW YOUR PLACE IN THIS WORLD. JOIN ME, AND HAVE UNLIMITED POWER!" Kyuubi said to Kitshina. Kitshina ran full speed at Kyuubi and the two become in a shoulder lock, "UNLESS YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, NEVER!" Kitshina roared. The shoulder hold was broken and the battle began!_

THE FATHER AND DAUGHTER ALL-OUT-BRAWL

_KONOHA FOREST-KITSHINA VS KYUUBI-SHORT SUMMARY_

_Kitshina and Kyuubi were head-and-head, their bodies crashed into each of the attack given. Kitshina refused to let the King of demons win, she vowed to protect what meant a lot to her. Kyuubi was not going home empty handed, Hinata was his child and he refused to let her get away._

_NOW TO THE BRAWL!_

_Kitshina and Kyuubi, Father and Daughter, fighting to the death, Hikari could stand and watch as the two beasts battled it all out. Kyuubi grabbed Kitshina by the scruff of her neck, and Kitshina grabbed Kyuubi by the arm, Kyuubi roared in pain and let go of Kitshina. Stepping back, Kitshina gave a back flip, Kyuubi then charged into Kitshina, and Kitshina went flying. Kitshina stopped in mid-air, and gave a fierce spin, "Crimson Fang, x2!" Kitshina roared, the Crimson Fang came crashing down and drilled Kyuubi down into the ground with it. The Crimson Fang came up and Kyuubi was still on the tip of the Crimson Fang, Kitshina stopped and looked Kyuubi in the eyes, "Die you unfatherly demon "Kitshina said and spun again, the Fang came down again and Kyuubi roared in pain as he crashed into the ground, his body went numb and he stopped moving. With the Fox King down and knocked out, Kitshina deactivated the Jutsu, and land on all fours. Kitshina started to breathe hard from the Crimson Fang, and sat down. Hikari saw Kitshina and yelled out, "Kitshina, are you ok?" Hikari asked, Kitshina looked at Hikari and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm ok. Now that he's down, I'm going back to my home." Kitshina said, "Kitshina, this is your home, please don't go." Hikari begged, Kitshina opened her mouth to answer, but Kyuubi leaped up and bit Kitshina's neck, knocked her over the cliff. "Kitshina!" Hikari yelled. A loud thump shook the whole battle field, once the dust cleared, Kitshina was pinned on the ground, and Kyuubi was holding Kitshina down with his claws and his tails. Kitshina started to struggle, but Kyuubi's hold was so great, Kyuubi smiled and whispered in Kitshina's ear, "You are so powerful, how lucky am I to have you as my child. But now, it's time you to accept the power of the Kitsune." Kyuubi said. Using one of his hands, Kyuubi blow his chakra on this hand and said, "Your mind, body, and soul are one right now, but I wonder what would happen if I took one of those away?", "What?! No, you can't!" Kitshina barked. Kyuubi used the hand of chakra, and slowly pushed it against Kitshina's body. Waves of Kyuubi's chakra started to move over Kitshina's body, and Kitshina's body started to slowly to freeze. Kyuubi reached his hand into Kitshina's body, the two-headed fox was no longer in control of her body; the only thing she could do was watch Kyuubi dig inside her body. Kyuubi smiled, he grabbed hold of something in Kitshina's body, "Found It, Kitshina separate!" Kyuubi yelled, as he pulled his hand out of Kitshina, Kitshina yelled pain as Kyuubi pulled his hand out of her body, but a little after a while, Kitshina stopped moving her body went limp. Once Kyuubi brought his hand out of the Two-headed fox, Hinata in her human form was in his fist, Hinata was struggling Kyuubi looked at the Hyuga in his hand, "Why struggle? You know you can't escape my grip." Kyuubi said, "Release me, you over grown fur ball!" Hinata demanded. Kyuubi started to get happy that his child was getting angry, "Now time for the moment of truth, Kitsune Art: Kitsune Soul Link Transfusion!" Kyuubi said opening his mouth wide, Hinata felt her neck burn, and saw the pendent glowing. Suddenly Hinata's mouth started to open on its own, Kyuubi started to make Crimson chakra come to his mouth, it looked like his was about to blast Hinata, but a little string of red chakra came from Kyuubi's mouth and connected to Hinata's mouth. Hinata felt the demon's chakra fill her body, the demon king was forcing his chakra into Hinata's body, "What is this, why am I getting this power?" Hinata asked in her mind, "I am unlocking the blood of the Kitsune; with this power you will have no choice but to join me." Kyuubi said back to Hinata's mind, "Please no, I don't want this, I refuse this power!" Hinata said. The King of the Demons, didn't care of what the princess wants, he wanted her to be his. Hinata turned into a purple shade of light, Kyuubi dropped Hinata, and Hinata started to scream. Hinata hit the ground and howled in pain. A giant purple light shoot up where Hinata fell, and the shape of a giant fox took the light, Kyuubi stood there smiling, "Finally, Hinata you will have power of the Kitsune, know the power of your father." Kyuubi said laughing out of control. Once the light died down, Hinata's body was transformed into a giant purple fox, with dark purple eyes, Hinata looked at her body and started to freaked out, looking at Kyuubi Hinata charged into Kyuubi and pinned him to the ground, "What have you do to me?!" Hinata roared, "Do you like it? The power of the Kitsune is in your veins. Accept it, you are MINE!" Kyuubi roared as his kicked Hinata off of him with his back legs, Hinata flew off and fell to the ground, with a thump. Kyuubi got up and looked over Hinata's body, Hinata was knocked out the Hyuga was over powered by her father, Kitsune had just woken up and saw his master transformed. Kitsune rushed over his master's body, and hid in his master's pelt. Kyuubi rose over Hinata's body, and grabbed the new Kitsune by the scruff of her neck, tossing her on to his back. Kyuubi started to walk away. Hikari ran after Kyuubi and yelled, "Get your paws off of my daughter! You can't force her to join you, please don't take her from me. Hinata wake up!" Hikari yelled to Kyuubi, Kyuubi just kept walking and turned his head to Hinata's face and said, "Now, your new life begins. Hinata, I will love you like no other father would." Kyuubi said. Kyuubi took his left claw and scared the air, the claw marks made a portal to another world, The Demon World. Kyuubi walked in the portal, and disappeared with Hinata. Hikari ran to the Hokage's office, with tears in her eyes. Hinata Hyuga, Heiress to the All-Powerful Hyuga Clan, Daughter of Hikari Hyuga, has been taken!_

TAKEN

_Hikari ran with the spirit of the Hyuga's White Dragon, and made it to the Hokage's Office in 5 minutes, bursting through the double doors, Hikari walked in on the Hokage doing paper work. Hikari was out of breathe, she walked up to the desk, "Hokage please, I need your help!" Hikari said, "What's wrong Hikari?" Minato asked, "Hinata's gone, she's been taken by…by…"Hikari said, "Taken by whom, who has her?" Minato asked, "The Kyuubi No Kitsune, Hinata's father, Hinata's real father. He took my baby, my baby. Please get my child back, Hinata; I'm sorry I never wanted this to happen." Hikari said as she fainted. The Hokage was worried for Hinata, for all of his knowledge Kyuubi was the strongest most dangerous demon the ever lived in Planet Earth. Hokage Minato called the strongest warriors in the Whole village; Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, and Himself. Minato has no idea why Kyuubi wanted to take Hinata from the Village, all he could do was pray that she was okay._

_LAND OF THE DEMONS-KYUUBI'S PALACE-UNKNOWN LOCATION_

Hinata woke from a long unpleasant slumber, and saw she was no longer in the Hidden Leaf Village, she also noticed she was also still a giant fox. Hinata saw that she was in some sort of cage; she saw shackles on her legs and arms. "What happened to me? Wait, now I remember Kyuubi did this to me!" Hinata told herself. Standing up Hinata yanked the chains out of the wall, and blasted the cage door of with an Energy Blast. Running down the hall, Hinata came across two Kitsune Guards with armor on their bodies, the guards also saw Hinata escaped. The guards charged at Hinata and Hinata ran to the other direction, with the guards on her tail. Left, Right, Hinata tried to escape, but ended up at a dead end, the doors closed and the guards came out of nowhere. Hinata got ready to fight for her life, snarling and outraged, Hinata charged at the guards and prepared for battle. The guards come from all over, but Hinata slaughtered them one-by-one, Hinata bit one on the neck and yanked the skin and meat off of his neck, one guard tried to grab Hinata in the back, but Hinata just clawed him in the face, killing him when he fell to the ground. Twenty bodies on the ground, and Hinata still killing, not caring who got hurt she felt like a monster, a demon, she felt like her father. "That's enough, nicely done Hinata." Someone said, Hinata looked to the walls and they started to lift, once the wall on the east rose, Hinata saw Kyuubi sitting in his throne, wearing a red Kimono, smiling with two guards sitting at both of his side. The Demon's King looked at Hinata with a smile on his face, his fist on his chin, "Hinata, I have to say, when I brought you here I thought you would never be able to kill a soul, but now I see I was wrong. My child, a cold-blood killer, the Princess of the Demon World, you make me proud, look at the blood you spilled, all that blood on your hands. Before you know it, you will be a great killer, just like your father." Kyuubi said, Hinata snarled and roared at Kyuubi, "YOU DID THIS TO ME, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DEMON!" Hinata roared to her father. Hinata charged at Kyuubi with full speed, and jumped with her claws ready to sink her claws into Kyuubi's pelt. Kyuubi's guards charged at Hinata, and got into combat. Hinata was thrown back, and the guards pinned her down to the ground. Kyuubi jumped down and walked up to Hinata, "Poor child, you will know your future." Kyuubi Said, placing two fingers on Hinata's head, "Kitsune Art: Demonic Vision of the Village." Kyuubi said. Hinata's eyes glow purple, and before she know it she was back in the village, in her human form, the village was on fire. The people killed, most of them bit in half, Hinata ran around looking for her mother, "Hinata please stop this!" Hinata heard her mother scream; Hinata ran and saw her mother dead on the ground, looking up Hinata saw a giant Kitsune. "You Giant Fur ball, how dare you kill my mother?!" Hinata yelled to the Kitsune, "Your Mother, don't you mean our mother?" The Kitsune said, for the Kitsune was herself. Hinata freaked out, the Kitsune grabbed her and said, "The world of mortals are over, the demons will rule this world. Look at it, the world is ours, don't it look lovely. Hinata screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata screamed back into reality, Hinata saw she was back in Kyuubi's Palace, back in her Fox form. Hinata slowly calmed down, Hinata said to herself, "It was just a Dream.", over and over again. Kyuubi was next to her, "Did you have a nightmare?" Kyuubi asked, Hinata moved away from Kyuubi but Hinata was captured by Kyuubi. Kyuubi turned her paw over, and licked the scar on Hinata's paw. "Father, what are you doing?" Hinata asked, "Licking your wounds, you can't have scars." Kyuubi said. Hinata started to feel better, Hinata still loved her mother, but she started to feel a bond between her and her father. Kyuubi then got up laid beside her, "Don't worry, I will always be here for you." Kyuubi said asleep. Hinata wrapped her tail around her body and fell asleep.

_HINATA'S DREAM/MINDSCAPE_

_Hinata was still in fox form, she was walking around the land. Hinata heard someone laughing; Hinata looked around and saw someone in the bushes. Hinata got into a defensive position and started to snarl, "Who's there, come out now!" Hinata demanded, "You look very strong, I wonder how good you taste?" The voice said. What_ came from the bushes was a Kitsune, it looked just like Hinata, but it had tiger stripes, and evil red eyes. Hinata looked at the beast with wide eyes, "Who are you?!" Hinata asked, "I am Hinata Hyuga." The beast said, "What, that's a lie, I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata barked at the beast. The beast licked its lips, "You're right, but I am you the part of you that lusts for blood and freedom. Since we don't need confusion call me Atanih, and I will devour you whole." Atanih said charging. Hinata dodged and crashed into Atanih, Hinata was then pinned, Hinata's face was pinned by Atanih's paw, "Look at you, you can't defeat me." Atanih said biting Hinata's face.

_REAL WORLD_

Hinata woke from her nightmare, and saw it was morning. Hinata got up and shook her fur, "Man, what a nightmare." Hinata said, Kyuubi then walked into the room and said, "Good morning, did you sleep well?" Kyuubi asked, "If I said yes, I would be lying." Hinata answered. Kyuubi walked in and sat near Hinata, "Hinata, I know you are still mad at me, but I want to bond with you. Please give me a chance." Kyuubi asked. Hinata didn't answer; she just looked the other way. Hinata could give him a chance, but she wanted him to prove himself. "Hinata, please listen to me let me be your father." Kyuubi said to Hinata, Hinata walked over to Kyuubi and hugged him, "I'll give you a chance, prove yourself father." Hinata said

BACK AT THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE GATE

The Hokage and the warrior were ready to fight through all elements and danger to get back Hinata. Minato and Naruto were side-by-side, walking out of the village to the Land of Demons, "Dad, why did Kyuubi take Hinata, what relationship does he hae with her?" Naruto asked to Hokage, "The same relationship you and I share Naruto, the Kyuubi No Kitsune is Hinata's real father." Minato said to his son. Sasuke, who heard this, became wide-eyed, now he wanted Hinata more than ever and was planning to have her. Naruto looked at Sasuke and wasn't happy with the look on Sasuke's face, until he heard Sasuke mumble the words 'She will be mine!'. Naruto quickly faced Sasuke and yelled, "Stay away from Hinata Sasuke!" Naruto demanded, "Why should I, Hinata and I have so much in common and I think she would be happier with me than you, Naruto!" Sasuke said. Naruto got in front of Sasuke and pointed his finger in Sasuke's face, "Listen Sasuke, Hinata is my girlfriend and if you go near her I will kill you and not regret it!" Naruto said. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and clenched his fists, "I will have Hinata and she will be my women!" Sasuke yelled. Before anyone could make a move, a Kunai landed at their feet! Kyuubi was the one who threw it!


End file.
